The stabilizer is a supporting platform for cameras. When the camera is mounted on the stabilizer, images can be well captured because the lens of the camera can be well adjusted via controlling the stabilizer. The panoramic camera is used for wide range and multi-angle shooting of images and videos, so a suitable stabilizer should provide an adjustable shooting angle without blocking the lens.
Now, the conventional stabilizer mainly includes a base part, a telescopic rod and a holder assembly. Herein, the components are locked by threads, which results in inconvenient adjustment after assembly. Besides, when the panoramic camera is used for omnidirectional shooting, the conventional stabilizers are not suitable for it because some parts of the conventional stabilizers will obscure the view and limit shooting angel.